


So Long, Farewell

by traumtraeger



Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Sad Fluff, Unrequited Love, does crow is gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 17:28:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12237423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/traumtraeger/pseuds/traumtraeger
Summary: Crow has to do something he doesn’t want to do.A brief Lucrow oneshot, set at the time Luke leaves Misthallery.





	So Long, Farewell

He's nervous. Really, really nervous.  
Most everyone in town is gathered to say goodbye to Luke, standing at the bank of the bridge that separates Misthallery from the rest of the world. All his fellow Black Ravens are here; Marilyn is chattering animatedly to an enchanted Arianna, and Badger's passing a bag of Aunt Taffy's fudge around to the others, ticking off Gus for taking more than his fair share. Everyone is happy, relaxed, seeing Luke off with a smile on their face.  
Everyone except Crow.  
He stands near the edge of the crowd, tapping his foot, anxiously checking the time on his watch. He needs to do this now - he’s not going to swallow it down this time.  
Despite his best intentions, he delays it until the last possible moment, when Luke is turning from the crowd to cross the bridge and leave. To step out of their lives just as neatly and politely and _normally_ as he entered it.  
He can't just let him go.  
Crow steps forward, putting a hand on Luke's shoulder. "Listen, I-"  
Luke turns around, surprise written on his face, and Crow has to stop and catch a breath. He can feel every single person's eyes on the back of his head, and he wants to do this somewhere quieter, somewhere private, but he can't. Not now.  
"- I know we haven't exactly always got along, but - are you sure you want to leave? It's a big world out there, and we're all gonna miss you here." _I am, especially,_ he silently adds.  
Luke's face crinkles a little with confusion. "Why do you not want me to go? Out of everyone in town, you're the only one who hasn't just wished me well. What's wrong?"  
God, he was dreading this. He knew he was analytical, and he should have expected this, but hell, letting the cat out of the bag is a prospect that terrifies him.  
"Y'see, Luke, I -" He's already tearing up and it's honestly pathetic. "I care about you a lot. More than you think, and - and I'm worried about you, alright? I keep thinking about what could go wrong, and you getting hurt, and I'd never forgive myself if it all went to hell." His grip is tightening on the shoulder of Luke's waistcoat. "Just stay. Please."  
Luke looks away at his parents, then at Layton and Emmy, his face conflicted and unsure. Crow doesn't see what they say, or what advice they give - he's too busy noticing how the other boy's face looks in profile, and then sharply glancing away, because he's not supposed to feel that way about some silly rich kid.  
It startles him, then, when Luke reaches up and moves Crow's shaking hand from his shoulder, holding it in his own instead.  
"You don't need to worry about me, Crow." His smile is confident and sincere. "I have Emmy and Layton looking after me, and you've seen for yourself that they're pretty formidable."  
Crow thinks of Emmy punching out the control systems on Descole's robot, and Layton's kind but serious face as he helped the Black Ravens build the catapult, and he smiles.  
"Besides, this is something I've wanted all my life," Luke continues, eyes shining. "I really want to go off to see other countries and find out new things and have adventures - it's a dream come true!" He steps towards him a little bit, sheepishly. "It's okay if you don't see where I'm coming from. I just want you to know I can take care of myself. And I'll be back, someday, I promise."  
A choking lump rises in Crow's throat, and he stiffly nods. "Alright. Just bring me back a souvenir, okay, pintsize?"  
Luke nods and grins, and a second later he has a double armful of tearful Black Raven, squeezing him tight in a hug. Crow's surprised - shocked, even - but he clings to the other boy for dear life, allowing himself to feel the warmth inside him from the way Luke's head tucks under his chin.  
When they disentangle, they smile at each other, a little sad, a little happy.  
"Goodbye, Crow. See you later."  
"Goodbye, Luke. Take care, now."


End file.
